infearfandomcom-20200214-history
Moor
The 'moor '''is a large, barren moorland which was travelled by Tom and Lucy on their way to the Kilairney House Hotel. It was vast in size and stretched out onto the main road and still further before the gate. It appeared to have only one primary road leading in and out of its inner forestry regions. The road is presumed lengthy due to its distance from the gate to the forest, and was obviously less taken, being set on a wet landmass. It could be argued that there was a secondary moor lane that was found further down on the second road taken by the Land Rover at the crossing to the gate. This route could easily have been sorter in distance leading into the forest, allowing the taker to quickly arrive at the crossroad. Locations ''**Includes locations found in the forest. * Main Road - comes in to the moor from civilisation. * Second Road - a road crossing the main road. * The Gate - found across the main road and second. * Moor Road - the lane followed after the gate. * Secondary Moor Road - believed to be further down. * The Forest - woodland region further back on the moor. * Crossroad - first division in the lane located in the forest. * Backroad - deeper lane for emergency in case of a forest fire. * Kilairney House Hotel - hidden away in the forest. Plot The moor was travelled across on the main road coming from the pub shortly after driving through its windy lanes into its opening. The main road led to a crossing of a secondary road which the Land Rover took (suggesting there could have been another road leading into the moor further away resulting in quicker arrival at the crossroad) while the main road led to the beginning of the moor road at its chained gate. Having unchained it, Tom and Lucy passed into a tor located on the moor following the lane until arriving at the forestry region. It should be noted that after passing through the gate, a distorted sign was on its path. After the film takes place, Lucy finds her way out of the maze-like woodlands and makes her way towards the main road, though she is interrupted by Max, who stands in her way on the road. Description During the day, the moor was both a beautiful and upsetting sight. Its vegetation was a collection of both greens and yellows and had the occasional shrub on it and was covered with water patches. It was so large that on the region itself, Lucy looked out the window to find that in the horizon were only a few tors and hills, else the rest was flat land. She described it as a "sad field" without exactly knowing how. While the moor is never shown during the night, it can be assumed that it is an unpleasant place, mostly from its sheer size and uncharted areas stretching across its sizeable flat environment. During the rain periods that occur at night, the moor would possibly become more soft in its soil resulting in unstable grounds, and its lane was most likely avoided all together at dark. At daybreak, the moor was, in a way, peaceful and settled, having a small breeze rustling its long grass and rippling collections of water in its ground. It had multiple birds on it as well. The road was wet from the night's rain system but was overall stable. Its vegetation, having been soaked, was more healthier-looking in colour, as it was a vibrance of greens and blues rather than its previous yellows and browns. Category:Completed Articles Category:Location